Lily X KC
by TheSlenderFan
Summary: WARNING: These stories have self insert X canon. If you have a problem with that, click the back button now please. This is a series of short stories.
1. Do you Still Love me?

Lily and King Candy had been a happy married couple for nearly fifteen years now. They had a handsome son, and they were the most perfect family.  
But recently, King Candy had caught a horrible virus, and was glitching uncontrollably. Thankfully, Lily was a good nurse and stayed with him through all the torture.

After several weeks of being nothing but a mess of purple pixels, King Candy was starting to recover. He was glitching much less now, and he was able to leave the castle without much trouble.

He and Lily were on the outskirts of Sugar Rush, looking for a shady spot to rest. The young queen liked to wander off and explore, and really didn't mind getting lost either. But her husband worried about her, especially when she stayed out past midnight, so he often tagged along with her.  
They had found a nice spot surrounded by pink fluffy candy floss bushes. They chatted for a while, until King Candy started to glitch again. For a split second, the queen thought she saw two glowing... tails? That was strange. She figured she was just seeing things, and brushed it off. She was used to spectacular and strange things happening anyway. I mean, she lived in an arcade where all the characters have minds of their own!

Soon, the couple was ready to go back to the castle. The arcade was about to open, and they wanted to be there for the first race of the day! But as they walked home, things were getting weirder...  
King candy glitched once more, but this time, purple and orange stripe patterns appeared on his legs and arms. They went away after a few seconds, and Lily put a comforting arm around her king. When she took her arm away, she noticed insect-like wings had sprouted from his back! He smiled innocently at her, but his teeth were sharp like daggers now. He then glitched once more, and the pixels began to take a different... much lager shape.  
Standing right before Lily, was a twenty-foot-tall bug creature with the king's head... only his face seemed much more menacing. Lily let out a bloodcurdling scream. She was petrified with fear, and would not even run away. The King Candy bug curled up like a giant kitten on the ground, and looked even more depressed than Sour Bill. Lily noticed this, and stopped screaming right away. She walked slowly and cautiously up to him.

"Now you know..." he said as a tear streamed down his cheek. "I'm a monster. Nothing but a destructive, hideous virus."  
Lily rested her head on his shoulder and pet him comfortingly. She could now tell he wasn't hostile in the slightest. King Candy then glitched back to his normal form, fell out of the air, and into Lily's arms. "Do you still love me...?" He asked her, his voice cracking.

Lily did not even hesitate to answer. "Of course I do," she said, and kissed him on the forehead. "Nothing could ever possibly separate us. I promise you that."


	2. Imaginary

Don't you love waking up in the morning knowing you have a day off to spend with the man of your dreams? I know I do.  
I sat up in bed and let out a big yawn. This didn't wake him up. I yanked the salmon colored blanket off him and kissed him on the cheek. This got his attention. He sat up and stretched. He was wearing white footie pajamas with colorful gummy bears all over them. He hopped out of bed and sat on the floor in front of me, looking up and me with big chocolate colored eyes and the sweetest smile I've ever seen. I was about to start a conversation, but mom called me for breakfast. However, I didn't hear her call his name... He stood up and was only about as tall as my knee. I picked him up and he was as light as air. I brought him to the kitchen table and helped him onto a chair, because he was too small to climb on himself. Dad had left for work early today, so there was an extra seat for him.  
I ate my cereal while he just sat there happily nibbling a hershey bar he just happened to have.  
By the time we finished breakfast, it was 9:00 and I was about to go back to bed. When I got from the chair, he climbed up my leg and clung onto my back like a baby koala. He always loved when I gave him piggyback rides. I got under the covers and he snuggled up to me like a teddy bear. I usually liked to nap at this time because the atmosphere just felt so perfect. Not too light, but not too dark. I drifted off to sleep with him wrapped in my embrace.

I awoke at the sudden sound of a cat. Babette woke me up, and at the right time too. It was 11:00! Very late! I got up and took a seat in the fuzzy pink zebra striped chair in the corner of my room. I look around for a minute. Something was wrong. He was gone! I blinked and there he was sitting in front of me, giving me that same silly grin that I had always loved. He was out of his pajamas. Now he was wearing a frilly purple tailcoat, poofy gold and caramell striped pants, a red bow tie, and gold tights. It was just the cutest. I didn't think anyone could pull off wearing an outfit like that as good as he could.

We talked for a little while. I flinched as my mom passed by my room. She gave me a weird look, as if I were crazy. She then walked away without a word.

I looked at him and he looked back at me. We both knew what had to be done, and we were both scared.

"Sweetie..." I began. "I can't take this anymore. Whenever I talk to you, everyone looks at me like I'm insane. Nobody else can see you. You're a figment of my imagination." He looked so hurt that I said this. The sad, bitter look on his face pierced my heart. I began to talk again, but he interrupted, tears streaming down his face "No! I don't ever want to leave you! Please don't make me go! I really love you and I want to spend my whole life with you!" He continued to bawl, and I couldn't take it anymore. I shut my eyes tightly and turned my back to him. His cries grew more and more faint by the second. When I was sure he had stopped- for good- I opened my eyes and looked where he was sitting. Now there was nothing. He was gone. I never even got to tell him that I loved him too. I said to myself, "I'm so sorry... you were my only friend. I had you by my side all the time because I couldn't make any real-life friends. But now YOU were the one keeping me from making friends. I have to move on from my fantasy and grow up. I hope we an see each other again someday... King Candy..."


End file.
